When Things Get Iffy!
by LightningFast
Summary: When Tsugumi brings in a jar of cookies that was made by the Beehive Gang, she knew things would go wrong so trying to prevent it, Tsugumi makes sure no one eats them. Though when its Nisekoi, these things never come out right. "Tsugumi! Why aren't you different!" "Ojou...but I am!"


Tsugumi absolutely knew the dangers of the Beehive's experiments and their strange scientists. For starters, from the candy that made anyone in love at first sight, the spray that made anyone asleep, and that time when she became a small helpless weak girl. So what was she to do when she saw a jar of cookies in her table, a note tied on it. She had read it and paled at the side effects that would happen. But where was she supposed to hide them. Paula would easily eat them due to her sweet tooth, and Tsugumi would forever be guilty for what would happen to the girl...so she did the best thing that came into option.

Keep them at her side and make sure no one eats them!

* * *

The next day, Monday in fact, Tsugumi came to school very nervous and jumpy as she wore a backpack that had the dangerous cookies. Walking inside the school gates, Tsugumi eyed at the students that passed by, making sure they weren't too close. God...why did she decide to being them!? Couldn't she have destroyed it instead-

"Tsugumi!" Jumping in fright, Tsugumi turned around and stared at a blonde that ran towards her in unimaginable speed.

"O-Ojou!" Tsugumi replied as she noticed the excitement inside Chitoge, her mistress and childhood friend. As Chitoge stopped in front of her, she took notice of the backpack on the back of Tsugumi's well...back.

"Hey Tsugumi, what do you have in there?" Chitoge asked as she tried to grab the backpack though Tsugumi whirled around her.

"I-Its nothing Ojou! Just...some homework!" Tsugumi lied as she backed up a little, seeing Chitoge looking at her strangely. _Sorry Ojou! But I must not allow you to touch this backpack! _Thought Tsugumi.

"Umm...Tsugumi are you..." Chitoge asked as she widened her eyes. Tsugumi though, was panicking in the inside thinking that Chitoge found out why she was nervous. "Tired?"

Okay...totally out of context but...yeah thank goodness Ojou was dense!

"H-Hai! That's it!" Tsugumi nervously said as she breathed out happily. This day was going to go smooth!

* * *

Scratch that. It was going totally hard and difficult to keep the jars of cookies with her. For starters, one of the teachers wanted to search her backpack for an odd reason, one of Raku's animals escaped and began to attack her backpack, Marika was desperately trying to find out what was happening, and everything that sounded like "cookie" made her jump. But she was grateful that the day ended, meaning she was ready to go dispose of them as to not let them get in the wrong hands. So getting off the desk she was on, Tsugumi placed her backpack on the teachers desk and sighed. Today was just not her day.

"Tsugumi-san! A teachers calling!" A student shouted into the classroom as they ran off. Looking at where the students was, Tsugumi walked off towards the Teachers Lounge to see what Yui-Sensei wanted. But as she left, someone exited out of the classroom closet, taking her backpack.

* * *

"AHHHH! WHERE IS IT!?" Tsugumi shouted in shock as she looked around the class for the backpack that held the cookies. She couldn't believe it! She left the backpack in the Teachers desk and came back to find them gone!

Crap! Whoever ate them or gave them away would turn-

"Wow...these are good cookies!"

"Right! There so good!" Tsugumi paled as she stopped what she was doing as she gripped the desk she had set her hands on. It couldn't be.

"Oh! Tsugumi why didn't you tell me you had such delicious cookies!"

It was...

Turning around shakingly, Tsugumi stared at them. Everyone was there. Raku Ichijo, Onodera Kosaki, Marika Tachibana, Ruri Miyamoto, Chitoge Kirisaki, Haru Onodera, and Yui-sensei. She began to pale at the sight as everyone was eating the cookies from the jar. This was not good. NOT good!

"Tsugumi! Here try some!" Chitoge said as she quickly appeared in front of her and shoved a cookie in her mouth, making her pale.

"Ohou! Phease sfit out the fookies!" Tsugumi said as she had the cookie in her mouth. Spitting it out, Tsugumi began to spit out anything that was cookie related.

"Hm? Why is that Tsugumi?" Raku asked as he finished another cookie.

"Yes Tsugumi? Why?" Onodera asked as she finished another cookie, the delicious taste going through her entire throat and mouth.

"You don't understand! Those cookies are-"

**POOF! POOF! POOF!**

Large amounts of pink smoke engulfed the entire classroom, making everyone cough as the smoke began to leave.

"*cough* What the heck!?" Chitoge asked only in a manlier voice.

"*cough, cough* Ouch! Who's grabbing onto me!?" Asked Raku, only in a feminine voice.

"*cough* R-Ruri-chan where are you!?" Onodera asked, only in a manlier voice. Everyone began to ask what was happening, a mix of different voices as no one had no idea what was happening...until the smoke finally cleared away.

Everyone stared at each other for what seemed hours.

Raku punched himself.

Chitoge also punched herself.

Onodera slapped herself.

Ruri just stared.

Marika pinched herself but smiled for a bit.

Haru grabbed Onodera's hand and slapped herseld with it.

Yui just laughed it off.

And finally...Tsugumi passed out.

And why you ask?

Because each and every one of them...just changed to the opposite gender.

* * *

**Hello Hello! Welcome to my new story! So after reading about Nisekoi, seeing all the Beehive's strange experiments and test objects, I thought of an amazing idea and BAM! I created it into a story of pure humor...or something.**

**So excuse me for my errors and some other stuff! Hope you'll enjoy the story! Oh and please review! I'd like to see how I'm doing on the story! **

**And that ends it! Lightning out! *runs away with your computer***


End file.
